Quality Time
by foxhunter45
Summary: A meeting between two lovers can start off sweet in the afternoon, but can turn up the heat once they meet in bed. Natsu/Shizu


Quality Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kampfer or any other elements pertaining to this story, brought to you by Foxhunter45.**

The moment a man shows his a part of himself to a woman he cares triggers something deep inside her causing her to have hormonial desires for her mate. In spite of this a woman can feel the urge to make sweet love to her beloved knowing that she claims him for the rest of their lives with alot of strife along the way.. For Natsuru Seno, he knows well on being together with the people he loves and cares about especially with a certain president who has her eye on him in a lovable way the first time the two met a while back

The event began on a sunday afternoon with Natsuru Seno going on a usual Jog around the city. Normally most people that knew the blue haired individual wouldn't go out and exercise but since his last fight with Kaede Sakura and her white Kampfers gave him a bit more muscle from his female counterpart he had gain some confidence considering that he was skin and bones throughout most of his life.

'_I haven't felt this excited since Mikoto left for her father's archaeology trip. Yet now I'm exercising to make sure that I gain more muscle and strength to protect those I care for especially Akane, Mikoto, and Shizuku._'

It took Natsuru nearly a month to get used to the fact that he has three women who care about him, more so than Kaede Sakura who hates males and consider them pigs and garbage. As Natsuru jogged he attracted some attention from several women who saw the blue haired male jogging . some of them blushed while some just eyed as they licked their lips. Just as things got smooth Natsuru somehow bumped into one woman he expected to see for the day.

OOOFFFFFF

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention are you…..Shizuku?!" Natsuru said, taking off his headphones to find **THE** madam president Shizuku Sango rubbing her head after Natsuru bumped into her during his routine exercise.

"Oh hi Natsuru, didn't expect you here in the city."

"Neither did I Shizuku."

'_He's finally calling me Shizuku…..I'm so happy._' Shizuku blushed which confused Natsuru at some point since he has yet to understand a woman's feelings, most specifically Shizuku's.

"Errrrr…Shizuku are you alright?" Natsuru asked.

"I'm fine Natsuru, so what are you doing here, finally decided to go on a date with me." Shizuku said.

"Me? A Date? No…I decided to go exercise on a good Sunday afternoon." He said catching the madam president's interest.

"Really…..what made you decide to exercise anyway." She asked.

"Well……" Natsuru rubbed the back of his head feverishly over the reason. "Since our last fight with Sakura and her white Kampfers I gained a bit of muscle after being in Kampfer which some how helped me gain a bit of muscle in some parts of my body, so I decided to exercise to bring out the energy in me and to workout my body so I can protect the people that I care about." Not only did that attract Shizuku's attention but for some reason she began to feel a bit horny over Natsuru working his body and becoming more define.

"I see…..well since you're here after all why don't we spend some time around the plaza."

"Sorry Shizuku but I have to keep on exercising so I'll be on my way." Just as Natsuru was about to leave Shizuku wrapped her arms around him as he stopped at the Madam's presidents' sudden movements.

"Please…..can you stay with me throughout the entire day, I'm not asking a lot but I'd be a lot safer if I had a man to keep me company especially one as strong and handsome looking as you are Natsuru." Shizuku said. Natsuru thought a lot about this, thinking back as he remembered that the White Kampfer were around on their very first date yet this time his feelings changed now that Sakura's the enemy.

"Well….alright, I'll spend time with you ok." Natsuru said giving in to Shizuku's plead which in turn had her kiss Natsuru for a passionate moment.

"Thank you Natsuru, now c'mon let's go look around the plaza." Shizuku said.

* * *

Both Natsuru and Shizuku spent the next few hours window shopping, much of it was hot due to the fact that Shizuku took him to the women's clothing stores to show him some revealing clothing much to Natsuru's dismay considering the amount of tension in the store.

"You know….I think this two piece red bikini suits me well, what do you think Natsuru." Shizuku asked a flustered Natsuru when she got out of the changing room.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-well I think its alright Shzuku." Natsuru stuttered, he hated to admit it but the Madam President look so fucking sexy in that bikini he wasn't sure whether to compliment her or don't say anything. Shizuku smirked at this as she began to move to her lover like a seductive cat stalking her prey

"What's the matter Natsuru cat got your tongue?" Shizuku asked as she licked his ear causing him to fluster and blush a deep red over the male's antics.

"Shizuku, not here there's people watching mostly women that either eying me or giving me the death glare!" Natsuru said, much to his dismay since he was only wearing a white sleeveless shirt showing much of his developing shoulders and chest along with some red shorts and sneakers.

"C'mon Natsuru, I know these women here are eying you but don't worry I'll drive them away if that makes you feel better." Shizuku said.

"No…..that's not it I just don't want no other guys to see you in that bikini."

"ooooooo……..very possessive now aren't we."

"I hate to admit but yes."

"Alright guess we'll leave but your buying me this and some other clothing I want here."

"WHAT!?"

Another thirty minutes and a hearbroken Natsuru later the couple came out of the store with a bag full of clothing that Shizuku had to get much to the fact that most of Natsuru's money was spent in buying her clothes.

"I hate you…." Natsuru said.

"I love you too Natsuru dear." Shizuku simply said as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon as the two looked at how beautiful the sunset was shining on them.

"You know I had a good time even though the date was pretty rushed." She said.

"Yeah well you interrupted me from exercising throughout the whole day." He said.

"oh? Is that suppose to be a crime or what?"

"Well……I wanted to get stronger, at least to protect those that I care about."

"Guess I should take that as a compliment." Shizuku said as the couple walked home to Natsuru's house much to his dismay since he didn't want any guests for the evening.

"Hey Shizuku why are you following me?" He asked.

"Why not? A girlfriend's supposed to know where her boyfriend lives now right?"

"Well……"

"C'mon now be a man for once better yet." Shizuku pushed Natsuru against the wall, wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him frantically much to his surprise the moment as he succumbs to the kiss filled with passion and lust.

"S-shizuku…."

"I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore, seeing your body, eying you most of the time….I simply can't take it anymore!" Shizuku couldn't take it, she was too horny to say that she wants Natsuru much to the blue haired individual's thoughts on this.

"Shizuku…..lets finish this in my room if that's what you want." Natsuru said as the madam president purred leading the way into his house. As they went inside Natsuru picked Shizuku up bridal style, made their way into his room and on his bed where the fun begins.

"Ahhhhhh…..Natsuru just the man I was looking…..GUAHHHH!!!" Harakiri tiger was thrown out the window by Natsuru as he laid his 'Girlfriend' onto his bed and began kissing her with full passion. Natsuru took his sleeveless shirt revealing developing chest and his abs. Shizuku blushed at this and at the same licked her lips at how hot he looked to her.

_'I'm gonna have one hell of a time with my Natsuru._' She thought.

"Well….what are you waiting for?" Shizuku asked.

"Thought you never asked Shizuku." Natsuru said as he undressed her while kissing her from her neck down to her exposed breasts. He smirked at this as he took one of her breasts and began sucking on one as he massaged he other breast, prompting Shizuku to moan in pleasure over this. No man has ever touched her due to her reputation as one of the three beauties of Seitetsu Gakuin High School and having many admirers. Natsuru Seno however….was one of the first males to unknowingly capture her heart since they first met, in a way that prompted her to fall in love with him inspite of all the signs she was giving to Natsuru prior to finding out that Sakura and her white Kampfers were out to kill them. She made a promise to herself that Natsuru's the only male to touch her due to the fact that his touch makes her go wild especially her womanhood that's drenched.

"Ohhhhhhhhh god Natsuru that feels so good!" Shizuku said. Natsuru got done with both breasts and began to trail his kisses down to the gold mine: her womanhood. The blue haired male removed her panties to find a perfectly nice and clean shaven womanhood, much to Shizuku's dismay as she felt too embaressed by having Natsuru stare at it like a zombie.

"Natsuru…your embaressing me!" Shizuku whined.

"Why not, I mean this is merely payback for all the times you've made me look like a fool in front of everyone else at school." Natsuru as he began diving at Shizuku's womanhood prompting a loud moan coming from her. Who knew that Shizuku could be so submissive once she's downright horny and with the man she loves so much, this made Natsuru horny as well considering that he's never taken the edge in being assertive or aggressive around women. The blue haired male began _'eating'_ Shizuku out much to her pleasure as she moaned loud, this was something that she hadn't expect yet it felt so good as she grabbed her lover's head and pushed him further in causing her to scream in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHH OHHHHHH GOD NATSURU!!!!!" Shizuku couldn't take it, she felt like she was in being tortured in a good way as waves of pleasure shook her perfect body in ways she could never imagine. Natsuru saw this and smirked.

"Heh….didn't expect me to pull a move like that didn't you Madam President." He said as she panted over the wave of pleasure she felt all thanks to her beloved blue haired male.

"Well….. I think it's time for your punishment Natsuru." In a surprise Shizuku grabbed Natsuru and slammed him to the bed as she begin to rip his shorts off along with his boxers to find her prize sticking out in all glory. To someone of her Intellect she's seen several manhoods in sex-ed classes but never has Shizuku seen one that's long, thick, and real right in front of her in reality.

"Oh….my…." Shizuku said causing Natsuru to smirk due to his confidence in this situation.

"Like what you see Shizuku, and you tell me to man up to the almighty Shizuku Sango." This motivated her as she began sucking his manhood causing Natsuru to moan in satisfaction. Natsuru's never had his manhood sucked by a beautiful woman such as Shizuku. He's always have fantasies of Kaede Sakura sucking his dick and using it to give her pleasure. Now…that's not going to happen with the situation at hand and his feelings realized for the three women that are apart of his life.

'_Forget about Sakura…..she hates men and she told me the truth, now I have Akane, Mikoto and Shizuku.'_ He thought as he felt his manhood being enveloped by the wet mouth of Shizuku Sango. The said woman didn't expect him to be big let alone long as she cupped his balls while licking the sides of his manhood. Natsuru was in heaven, the way she sucked his manhood, the way she deepthroated him was more than enough to know that Shizuku did some good research for pleasing a man such as him.

"ohhhhhhhhhhh……Shizuku……"

"*Slurp* oh yes darling say my name." Shizuku said huskily.

"SHIZUKU!!!!!" Natsuru came splashing his seed right in front of Shizuku and some all over her body. The said woman caught this and began cleaning his manhood till there was no more of his seed on his manhood. Now the main event begins as Shizuku laid down on his bed as she looked at Natsuru with a worried look on her face.

"Natsuru….I think it's time that we do it."

"Do it?"

"You know what I mean you idiot, I mean I want you to fuck me like you tried to do while you were under Kaede's spell months ago."

"Oh right." Natsuru dumbly replied, he got between Shizuku's legs as he stroked his manhood over the entrance of her womahood causing her to whimper at this.

"Are you sure about this." He asked.

"I'm ready but please be gentle, it's my first time." She said

"Same with me." Natsuru inserted his manhood inside her causing the two to moan in pleasure. This was the first time the couple's ever had sex in spite of the fact that the two were once virgins but not anymore as Natsuru slowly moved back and forth till Natsuru got used to the tempo.

"Ohhhhhh damn Shizuku your so tight." He said, feeling his manhood inside her, it felt so tight like her womanhood is trying to suck his manhood inside her.

"A-a-and your so BIG…..I can't take it anymore fuck me now!!" Shizuku yelled. Natsuru increased his pace, the sounds of passionate moans, and the sound of flesh pounding against flesh can be heard throughout the Seno household as two lovers have one passionate night making love. Shizuku then wrapped her arms around Natsuru pulling him for a lust-filled kiss as he continued to fuck her at a harder and faster pace. Natsuru then switch positions with Shizuku and began to bang her doggy style, much to her surprise as he lifted her body up grabbed her breasts and began sucking her neck as he fucked her and massaged her breasts at the same time. But the couple wasn't done yet.

Their love making went on for nearly two hours as the couple explored the room, from Natsuru's desk, to the hard cold floor, the couple couldn't take it as they fucked like horny rabbits. Natsuru and Shizuku were at their limits as Shizuku was holding onto dear life while Natsuru pounded her hard and fast trying to use up all of his strength in this last round before he releases his seed inside her.

"Shizuku I'm gonna come!!!!"

"Please Natsuru come inside me!!"

"What if you get pregnant."

"I won't darling." She said kissing Natsuru before using up his last bit of energy into fucking Shizuku hard and fast.

"NATSURU!!!!!"

"SHIZUKU!!!!!"

The couple came, after nearly two hours Natsuru and Shizuku were done with sweat all over their bodies and the smell of sex in the air. Natsuru held onto Shizuku as she laid on his manly chest, thinking about how much having sex made them feel whole and new.

"I love you Natsuru…" She said.

"I-I love you too Shizuku." Natsuru began having doubts about this, in one night Natsuru Seno gave up his virginity to Shizuku Sango, the school president, and one of Seitetsu beauties at their school. The same can be said with Shizuku who gave up her virginity as well to the man she loves dearly.

'_I'm glad that my first time is with Shizuku, but what about Akane and Mikoto how will they take this when they found out that I gave up my virginity to Shizuku._' Shizuku saw the worry that her beloved felt through his expression and began to ask a question.

"Natsuru are you worried about what Akane and Mikoto are going to say when they find out about us."

"ehhhhh….how'd you know that?" Natsuru asked.

"That look in your eyes shows some doubt about our relationship but don't worry, I wouldn't mind sharing you to Akane and Mikoto. Besides having another woman in bed with us is hot and exciting." Shizuku said giving Natsuru some thought over the idea of having a foursome with Shizuku, Akane, and Mikoto all at once. He grabbed the sheets and covered themselves up with Shizuku laying on Natsuru's chest while Natsuru held onto her for a night they won't forget.

* * *

The next day………..

Natsuru woke up the next morning feeling good, except he wasn't alone as he looked down and saw Shizuku sleeping peacefully on his chest. The blue haired male remembered what happened last night and somehow that didn't seem to bother him at least.

'Well at least Mikoto or Akane isn't going to burst in to see if I'm up.' That however….was too late as Natsuru smelled the strong scent of curry, meaning that Mikoto's here and is not going to like what she's about to see.

_'Shit the smell of curry…that means….'_

"Good morning Natsuru I hope your awake because I made you some Curry!" Mikoto said busting in the room with a plate full of curry and as she looked at Natsuru's naked body she also saw someone she never expect to see this morning: Shizuku Sango rubbing her eyes after being awaken by Mikoto's outburst as she stared at a pissed off Mikoto Kondou.

"Oh good morning Kondou, nice seeing you here." For some reason the temperature in Natsuru's room went up as Mikoto dropped her plate of curry and began to give out a deadly aura in the room.

"Nat-su-ru……..why are you and the president…naked in bed with each other!!!!!!!!" Mikoto yelled much to his dismay as Shizuku covered herself in Natsuru's sheets, while the blue haired male tried to cower in fear over Mikoto's outburst.

"Well isn't obvious Mikoto, me and Natsuru had sex last night." She said while Mikoto burst into flames as she jumped onto the blue haired male and began choking the naked blue haired male

What the fuck did you do last night Natsuru, is it true that you and Shizuku had sex last night?!" Mikoto said while crying at the same time, much to his dismay when his body reacted upon itself as he nodded. This sent Natsuru to his grave cursing his body for moving without even thinking

"UNFORGIVABLE!!! YOUR SUPPOSE TO HAVE SEX WITH ME NOT THE CLASS PRESIDENT YOU PLAYER!!!!" Mikoto began to throw punches with all her might while Shizuku began to dress herself and ready to go to school.

"Well I have to go to school now, so I'll see you then Natsuru." Shizuku said right before she left she began smirking at the comment she was about to say.

"Oh and Natsuru, I love that beautiful rod you have underneath those sheets, I hope we get to do it again another time, this time it'll be at my house so... bye darling!" Mikoto flipped out and began choking Natsuru for being a player, and having sex with Shizuku without her knowledge.

* * *

The next few days were filled with rumors, jealousy, fights, and mayhem for Natsuru Seno esepecially if its from Shizuku's admirers, his admirers which he didn't know he have one, Akane in her Kampfer form, Kaede Sakura and her white Kampfers who are jealous of the couple.

"GET BACK HERE NATSURU SENO!!!!!"

"COME HERE AND LET ME CASTRATE YOU PILE OF HORESHIT!!!"

"WHY ME!"

"Ohhhh Natsuru can you meet me at my house after school I'm making something sweet for tonight's special." Shizuku said.

"Now's not the time Shizuku!!!! OUCH!!!!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU PLAYER!!!!"

"HELP ME!!!!!!!"

**AN: Like it? well it came as a personal request for reviewing my latest story: Love Lust, and Possession. So there you have a nice intimate Natsuru/Shizuku pairing hope you enjoy it. so Review and tell me how it is.**


End file.
